The Roles We Plays
by therosegardens
Summary: After one day together, James has fallen over Jennifer. But Jennifer is embarrassed to be with him. Will they end up together? James/Jennifer Two-Shot
1. Maybe You Could Be The One

Day 1:

This all started around 12 in the afternoon, Monday. Jennifer was walking quickly across the lobby hoping no one saw her alone, but that backfired because I did. I was heading to my room so I could learn the new song Gustavo gave the boys and I. When I stopped her.

"Hey Jennifer!" I waved.

"SHHH!" She said. "I don't want people to know I'm alone." Jennifer whispered.

"How come?" I asked. But she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing?" She asked.

"Working on a song. Heading back home so I could concentrate. You can come with if you want." Probably the best idea I ever had today.

"If you're trying to concentrate... would I be a distraction if I was there?" She asked. She made a good point.

"Well you don't seem like you have anything important to do so I just thought I'd offer." I said.

"I have plenty of stuff to do, James and I'd rather do them instead of hang out with you." She hissed.

"Like what?" I crossed my arms. But she couldn't say a word. Haha, I got her. "C'mon." I said, we walked to the elevator and up to my room.

Ms. Knight was washing the dishes and greeted us both. But she was surprised to see Jennifer alone. "Oh, Jennifer right? How are you?" Ms. Knight asked.

"I'm good. Um, you?" She asked.

"Great, thanks for asking." Ms. Knight smiled, "So what are you two doing?" She asked us.

"Just working on this new song. We're gonna be in my room okay." I said, swinging the door open when Ms. Knight told us to keep the door open... 'Okay, like I'm going to get anywhere with Jennifer...' I thought.

* * *

"So what is this song called?" Jennifer asked.

"I Know, You Know." I answered.

"Sing some of it for me?" She asked.

I grunted, even though it's what I was pretty much going to do anyway... I kind of wanted to get to know her. "Before I do, I have one question."

"Shoot." She said.

"Where are the other Jennifer's?" I asked.

"Jennifer is in New Zealand for a role and Jennifer got sent back to Vermont for the month and I'm here. It's been torture but I've been auditioning more so people haven't really noticed that I've been alone this whole time." Jennifer explained.

"You have a bunch of friends, Jennifer. Who cares if you're alone." I told her. She smiled at me. I grabbed my sheet music and started to sing for her like she asked.

"_We can, party like the weekend..." _It wasn't much but I didn't want to sing, I wanted to talk.

"Sounds nice. You have a nice voice." She said. She laid down on my bed, looking straight at the ceiling.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Nice teeth too." She commented. I felt special, when she told me these things. I mean, get these type of compliments from my fans but hearing it from her is special.

I changed the subject quickly to her acting career, "I saw you on New Town High. You were great."

She was blushing.

"Thanks." She sat up on my bed.

"Kendall must make you guys watch every time its on." She commented.

"Kind of. Yeah." I said.

From that moment, we were silent. We didn't have much to say after. The thought of saying anything just made the moment even weirder so I started to work on the song. She listened to every word, how I tried so hard to hit the right notes. I think at one point, I actually wanted to impress her. But we didn't have much to say. I sat beside her on my bed and she broke the silence.

"Singing is your dream. You've made it. I've only stepped on the first couple steps of the stairs of stardom when it comes to acting." She sighed.

"But you're great. You'll get to be a superstar once people see what you can do." I told her.

Her head turned my way and she laid a kiss on my forehead. Before she could move away from me, I wrapped my hand around her head and pulled her in and laid one of her. The thought of separating at that moment was far from my mind. The moment our lips crashed into each other was... it was something. I can't explain but it was quite incredible. Once a few minutes passed, she finally pulled away.

"I..." she stopped for a moment, I guess she couldn't think of what to say... that kiss was amazing.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

Okay, I know this might sound weird, talking about food after a perfect kiss. But this is what I do after hooking up with a girl. I like to keep them guessing. They think that I'm not into it and they want me to be into them so they try to go overboard for me, if they like me... I hope she likes me.

"James?" She said, standing in the doorway, "You didn't feel anything?" She asked softly.

"I felt something." I walked behind the kitchen counter and she left my room, entering the kitchen.

"What did you feel?" She stood across from me, leaning over the counter with her arms crossed waiting for me to answer.

I leaned over the counter and said to her face, "Why do you want to know?" I smiled and she stood up straight, her arms still crossed but she had that bitch type face she puts on when she sees Carlos and I (not Logan or Kendall because they have girlfriends... or some sort of thing with a girl). "You felt something did you?" I asked.

"Well did you?" She avoided answering.

"Yes. Yes I did. I thought we had that covered." I grinned but she rolled her eyes. She's being her normal 'Jennifer' self.

"Well yes, I did too." She answered, she seemed a bit angry with me but that was okay with me.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked. The expression in her face started to sweeten up. Her big brown eyes stared at me, slowly nodding her head 'yes'. I dove right in to kiss her lips, it was even better than second time. My arm holding her up, her arms around my neck, perfect, just perfect, I thought. Until I lost balance. I landed on my shoulder a bit too hard, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to know if Jennifer is okay.

"You look like you're in pain." Jennifer said to me.

"No, I'm fine. Are you? I'm sorry. I lost balance and..." She interrupted me with a quick peck on the cheek, moving her hand slowly down my chest and toward my hand.

We laid on the floor of the kitchen. She smiled radiantly at me. We just stared at each other for minutes, and hours. Such a perfect moment.

Day: 2

The next day I decided to get Jennifer some flowers. I think I can turn this one time fling into something more. I went to the nearest flower shop in LA to get them for her. I hope she likes them. I stood in front of the elevators, waiting for one to open and there she is. She smiled widely at the sight of my face. She wasn't alone though. The other two Jennifer's were there too. I guess they're back from where ever they went.

"Hey Jennifer!" I said. Handing her the flowers.

"Did I miss something?" The brunette Jennifer said.

The smile on Jennifer's face was gone, "What are these?" She said to me.

"They're flowers. You know, they grow in a garden..."

She interrupted me, "Okay?" She said rudely.

"They're for you." I shook them in front of her face waiting for her to take them.

"Oh, Jennifer has a crush on a Big Time Rush." The blonde Jennifer laughed.

"No. I don't!" She outbursted.

I was in shock, I was disappointed to hear that. But I was more disappointed with the way she's treating me around her 'friends'.

"Then I guess these flowers are useless then." I dumped them in the trash can besides the elevator door and walked into the empty elevator as the Jennifer's watched me disappear as the door closed. I've never been so humiliated in front of a girl before.

I walked into the apartment to find Kendall and Jo making out on the dining room table. Just what I needed.

"Hey, get off that. We eat there." I told them.

"Hey buddy." Kendall said, "How'd things go with Jennifer?"

"Terrible, she was horrible to me around the other Jennifer's... I... I didn't think she was going to be like that anymore because the Jennifer, I got to know was nice and not that." I told Kendall.

"People are surprising." Jo said. "She's probably just afraid."

"I like her, but I don't like her like that... when we kissed it was..." Kendall stopped me there.

"YOU TWO KISSED?" He said.

I didn't tell him or the other guys that piece of information when I was spilling the beans about my amazing day with Jennifer yesterday before bed.

"Yeah. It was amazing, we were both really into it." I admitted.

"Maybe Jennifer is afraid of what her friends think." Jo said.

"Maybe, or she really doesn't like me, like I think." I told her.

"We'll have to find out about that." Jo said looking straight at Kendall, insisting he will help find out if Jennifer likes me or not.


	2. We're Onto Something

Day 2:

Jo called everyone she thought was going to be essential for this top secret plan only Kendall and Jo know except for me.

The Jennifer's (except the one I like, of course), Katie, Carlos, James, Camille, and Buddha Bob. I'm curious of what they're doing but I think they all can tell Jennifer likes me too. As both Jennifer's that are present says, "It's so obvious, you can paint it on her forehead and everyone probably already knew."

Jo and Kendall kept me out of most of the planning. The only thing they told me was to be ready by 1. That's when the plan starts. "Everyone should keep there cellphones on them at all times. By 1:28 everything should be great in Jennifer and James ville", Jo said.

I still don't know what this plan is! I've been told to sing the new song until I know it inside and out. I don't know why that will help. But it kills time.

It's almost 1, I'm curious of what's happening. Kendall bursts through the door and gives me a run down of what's happening. "Okay so once it's 1:05, go to the lobby. Camille and Logan will tell you your first task. You'll meet up with Katie if you pay attention you'll know what to do from there." Kendall starts walking me to the door, "You know the song inside and out right?" He asked me. I nodded. "You'll be fine." He patted my back and slammed the door on me.

Well it's 1:03, better get to the lobby.

I looked around for Camille and Logan but they were no where to be found. But I did see Jennifer. She passed by me, not even a single word came out of her mouth. I don't even know why we're still doing this. She doesn't like me like I thought...

"JAMES!" Camille said. "We can't wait to see your date!" Date? What date?

"She is smoking hot." Logan said. Camille turned her head in jealousy.

I turn around and see Jennifer's face, she looked upset. Once she noticed I was looking she gave me the typical, 'Whatever'. Look all three Jennifer's would give me.

"What Logan meant to say is that she's looking forward to your date." Camille said.

"Um, yeah. I love you?" Logan said to Camille. She rolled her eyes.

Camille whispered into my ears to go to the pool.

I saw Katie who was in the middle of setting up something... I didn't really know what, but I don't know if it has anything to do with the plan or not.

"James, everything is set for your date." Katie gave me to thumbs up. "Kendall gave me the directions to your date." She handed me an envelope and pushed me back to the lobby.

Jennifer's POV

James is a on date? With who this morning he tried to give me flowers... which I declined. I blew it. But he's not my type... that's why I can't like him.

It seems like everyone knows about this date. I can see Katie giving James a card of some sort. James started making his way over to the lobby, I quickly sat on the couch and pretended to read a magazine. When Jennifer and Jennifer pulled me away.

"We're going to a party." Jennifer stated.

"Who's party?" I asked.

"Carlos'!" Jennifer answered.

"It's going to be a RAGER! And Carlos loves us, so we have to go." Jennifer added.

Well, since James is going on a date, I guess I should go. It's not like he's going to be there.

* * *

The girls and I went back to our apartment and changed. We all wore similar dresses, with just a few differences.

Jennifer's dress had long sleeves. Her dress was the shade of indigo. While Jennifer's dress was strapless, a light orange that showed the side of her left leg. They both looked great. Especially how Jennifer's long blonde hair covers her orange dress.

I slipped on a white dress. The fit is perfect. The sleeves are off the shoulders. This dress is just.. perfect on me.

Once we left, I noticed Jennifer and Jennifer were glued to their cellphones. Who must possibly be texting them right now. I look down at my cellphone, nothing. They even walked into the party glued to their cellphones.

"Hey. Do you..." Before I could even finish my sentence they left me! They never leave me! NEVER LEAVE A JENNIFER BEHIND! That's a rule in our friendship handbook we made for Carlos when he was apart of the Jennifer's that one day.

Speaking of Carlos... they're all over him. It's kind of disgusting cause he's like stuffing his face in chips and ketchup.

Well this a bust. What am I going to do now? Everyone is either mating on the dance floor, I mean... grinding on the dance floor or making out. Where do I go from here? Everyone I know is making out, everyone I don't is on the dance floor. I'm not in the mood of meeting anyone. I just want to go home.

* * *

James POV

What am I doing? What am I doing? What if she's not there? What if she doesn't like me? These are the questions that have been keeping me from entering my own party.

Kendall entered my room with Jo all over him. "Hey, Jennifer is out there alone. We gave you the signal like 9 times." Kendall said.

"I just don't know if I can do it." James said.

"Dude, don't be a pussy!" Jo pulled her away from Kendall. "We put a lot of work into our mission and you better go out there and talk to Jennifer and bring her up to the roof and do all that romantic stuff we planned or you'll have my Christian Louboutin's in your ass if you don't go." Jo said, her face in front of mine. I've never been afraid in my whole life.

I left my room and scanned the house for Jennifer. There she was in a form fitting white dress with the sleeves off the shoulder. She stood alone with a drink in her hand. I could see Jennifer, Jennifer and Carlos having a great time on the dancefloor. I grabbed the flowers in my room and walked over to Jennifer.

I was two steps away from her. Her back was in front of me, I tapped her shoulder with the flowers behind my back.

"Oh. James. Hi." She said setting her drink on the counter.

"Didn't think you'd be here." I said.  
"Neither did I." Jennifer said.

"I live here." I reminded her. She laughed.

"I know that, I just thought... I heard you were on a date." She looked down at the floor.

An idea struck. It was perfect. I couldn't give her flowers and talk her into liking me and have dinner on the roof. I need to go beyond that. I quickly pulled the closest person I knew who was apart of this plan and handed them the flowers. I pointed to the roof and the nodded.

"Well, you heard wrong." I told her. "Do you want me to get you something? A drink? A snack?" She smiled and nodded.

I whipped out my cellphone and mass texted everyone the new plan. I looked around the room and got okays from nearly everybody and that was good enough. I grabbed a handful of M&M's and took them over to Jennifer.

"I couldn't find a plate." I said. Handing her over a handful of M&M's.

"Oh. Uh, that's fine." She said, popping an M&M in her mouth.

"It's pretty crowded in here, do you wanna go up to the slide and chat?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, leading her way up to the stairs.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her body. The way she swayed her hips up the stairs and the way her hair pounced up and down. Ugh, she's so beautiful.

She turned to me at the top of the stairs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Swinging herself back and forth with her hands both griped on the railing.

"Anything really?" I shrugged, "How are you?" I started.

Jennifer laughed, "I'm great, now." She smiled. Her smile is so pretty. Her eyes just light up when she smiles.

My eyes trail off, I see the house beginning to empty out. I got her to start talking about the new role she booked.

"I'm really excited. I get to work with Josh Hutcherson..." I stopped her. I looked down, empty.

"Looks like everyone is gone." I said. She looked down and so did I.

"Looks like it." She said.

"We were so caught up in our conversation we didn't notice." I laughed. She sat at the top of slide patting the floor hinting I should come over. I sat beside her.

"What are you doing James?" She asked. I was confused? I'm sitting next to her... hoping we could kiss... "I want to slide down with you and you're just leaving me hanging!"

Ahhhh, that's what she wants. I got behind her and pushed us down the slide. She laughed in excitement. "I feel like I'm 5" She giggled.

"I might as well be 5." I joked. She smiled again, but this time she was looking at me. Her eyes locked on mine.

"I have something to show you." I grabbed her hand, we left the apartment and headed to the elevator. To the rooftop was where we were heading.

The rooftop was filled with a bunch of our friends who attended the party.

"What's this?" Jennifer asked.

I grabbed her hand once again but she quickly pulled it away. "Jennifer, I really like you." I said.

"I know. I like you too but..."

"But what?" I said. "Don't answer that." I sighed, I signaled the boys to start the music.

_Maybe this could be the line, that starts the whole story_

I grabbed her hand and walked her to the table that was set up for our 'date'.

_Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me _

I kept singing and the boys danced behind me. They joined me for the chorus.

_We can party like the weekend, you got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah  
I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin', I know you know, we know we've got somethin'  
_Everyone at the party danced, Jennifer's friends were convincing Jennifer to go for it... well that's what I thought. I hope so. _  
We could be onto something so good. (Tell me that your mine)  
I know you know you've got my heart pumpin', I know you know we know we've got somethin' right. _

As the song winded down Jennifer couldn't stop smiling. Hook and sinker, I got her.

Everyone clapped and I sat across from Jennifer at the table.

"I want you. As my girlfriend, really badly. I know, you know, you like me. Just please give me a chance." I said.

Jennifer looked around, everyone had their fingers crossed and nodded at her to go for it. Her friends gave her thumbs up and Jennifer laughed.

"You're really sweet, James." Jennifer said.

"Thanks." I smiled, "I don't want to sound pushy but... do you want to be my girlfriend or not?" He asked.

"Are you crazy?" Jennifer got up from her seat. Everyone gasped. Jennifer looked at me like I was a fool.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She walked over and hugged me.

Everyone cheered. Oh my gosh, I thought when Jo threated me earlier scared me but that almost put me into cardiac arrest.


End file.
